new life
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: Hiccup is the village screw up that is until he meats a night fury named toothless, only to find out that Hiccup has a mate who's name is Astrid. One night hiccup brings her to the cove to meet toothless, its then toothless has planed something that Hiccup and Astrid never would have excepted. They are dragons!
1. prologe

_I run though the trees to get to them, that are what my entire mind, can think of. I am a traitor, I'm not even human anymore, well, kind of, if I lose power over myself or get hurt badly I transform into a night fury, the whole village is on my tail and all I can think about is getting to toothless and Astrid. I see the cove. With one last look behind me I jump into the pit. Astrid is just hitching up the last barrel onto toothless' saddle when I arrive panting. My silent words are enough for her to hop onto toothless back. We take to the sky in hopes to make a new life. You see there is much more to this story then meets the eye, let me take you back to the beginning._


	2. Chapter 1 the meeting

_**A/N: I don't believe how many people are really looking forward to this story. Let me just say thank you so much! Know if you have any questions, comments or pointers, even ideas that would be great to add into the story give me your ideas, I might just get creative and use them. ;-) Again, English is my first laughed but my spelling isn't that good, I ask that you please reframe from hating the story because of a few faulty errors, You may point them out to help me in further referencing. Thank you.**_

_**Legend:**_

_Pov perspective_

**Dragonese**

Human speech

_**Enough with my talking enjoy the official first chapter of New life!**_

Chapter one the meeting

_I sighed as I watched the dragons fly away laughing. I sighed; sometime I wonder why I was born into a world where I would never fit into because of my gift. I felt something, more like someone touching my shoulder. I put on a fake smile as I turned to Astrid, my strong but timid girlfriend._ "What are they saying this time?" She asked quietly. "There laughing and saying that were all completely pathetic. Well at least both dragons and Vikings think of me in the same way that's got to count for something right?" I asked with a small laugh. "I guess so, but what's your da-" She's cut off by a yell. "Hiccup! What is the meaning of this disaster!?" My dad yelled. _I rolled my eyes making him threw a punch at me which I dogged easily. _"Again, dad you will never be able to his me, ever." I said sternly. _I'd had it with my father's constant rambling every time dragons raid the island._ "I'm sick of you all pushing Astrid around just because she like hanging out with me! Is it a crime that she's curious about what I create at the forge? All you people can ever see is that we are different from the rest of you and because of that we upset the balance of Berk well know what, if you ever did need us, we might not be here on that very day!" I yelled. _With that I took Astrid's hand and we ran off thought the crowd of sweaty Vikings._ "Hiccup I need to get home." Astrid told me. _I smiled softly. _"Okay, see you later Astrid, I'm going into the forest to hunt." I said. She smiled. "Good luck, the wildlife is getting smarter." She said. _With that said she kissed my cheek and we parted our sprat ways._

_I stood in an oak tree with and arrow in place as I watched the rabbit. I was about to fire when a loud scream caught my attencon and scared the rabbit off. I ran across the tree limbs. That's when I see it. A dragon caught in a snapper trap, I frowned to see a part of its body trapped._ "You're in a lot of pain I see; would you like me to help you?" I asked_. The dragon looked up at me. Angry at first then relaxed. I shifted my bow onto my back and walked over to the trap. I unlocked it freeing the dragon. I noticed its left hind leg and tail fin had the worst of the damage. _"Hum….I think I can fix you up, I'd need correct measurements and fit the leg and fin." I said. **"I don't need your help anymore you stupid human." **Growled the dragon_. I laughed._ "Oh please, your stubborn like the rest, if I hadden't been hunting you would be dead soon." I said to him. His eyeballed me. **"Wait, y-you can understand me?" ** He asked in disbelief. I smiled devilry. "Of course I can, I have a strange gift that lets me understand dragons, only one person knows about this gift and she's back home." I explained. _The dragon looked his left side over and sighed._ **"sigh Fine, you win, make me my limbs again and you'll be rewarded greatly for your sunrises." ** _The dragon said with a bow. I followed up by bowing to him also. _"If you don't mind me asking what species are you?" I asked. _He tilted his head._ **"I am a Night fury, master of the night sky." ** The dragon said._My eyes widened. I emeditly bowed to this dragon nothing like before I got to one knee in this bow, I still don't know why I reacted in such a way. _**"You may raise Human." **He said lifting my chin with his claws_. I pushed to my feet. _"My name is hiccup, and your name is?" I asked. **"I don't need a name." **Snapped the night fury. _I noticed that he had no teeth._ "Toothless, I sawer you have-" _The night fury unsheathed his teeth making me jump. He chuckled._ "I think I'll call you Toothless." I said. _He shot at me which I dodged easily._ "First thing you should know about me, I can't be hit, well that's a lie only Astrid can." I said. _He pased looking at me before looking thought the brush another shot and a dead bore falls before me. My eyes are wide with wonder as I have never seen his kind before._ **"Think of this as an early reward, know get your moments and we'll meet in the cove just beyond that peck." ** Toothless said gesturing to the rocks. "The cove just beyond Ravens peck, so be it, but do you think you can make it that far in your concision?" I asked. **"Yes but if I do I will not be able to fly until you bring me my new tail fin." **Toothless said. "What about your leg?" I asked. He shook his head sadly. **"It will never heal, though it would have to be able to withstand different things." ** He looked up at me. _I am his only hope. _"I'll do what I can; I just hope I have the time, if Astrid helps me I think I'd have a better chance." I said. He nodded. **"Then I'll see you soon young hatchling." **Toothless said before flying off. _I watched him go before gathering the boar and stashing away my bow and quiver. I entered the village plaza and traded my boar for some cloth for Toothless' tail. I sat down in my room in the forge. I began my plans for Toothless' new limbs._

_**A/N: Okay not a very long chapter but it's out :) so I hope your all ready for the story.**_


	3. Chapter 2 new tail

_** A/N:Okay hi everyone hiccupandtoothless294 here just giving you all a quick heads up that I'll be away for two weeks at camp so no updates not to mention my origal computer holding all my semi started stories for the next chapters are gone know my only hope is that the backup that we did on Sunday backed everything up. so I'm very very sorry guys I'll do my best to update them but I must remind you that I currently have writers block for all of my stories except for I will fight beside you (currently being proof read.) and this story. Again I'm very sorry, I haven't abendednd thoughts other stories I sewer it! Anyway enough of my rambling, what do you say we get started mum?**_

_Chapter 2 new tail_

_ I was awoken by Astrid the next morning. I looked up at her soft smiling face. _"Good morning Hiccup, have a nice sleep? Oh and you got a little_." She gestured to her own chin. I quickly whipped my sleeve over my drool, shaking my head as I ran my fingers though my hair to comb it. _"So what happened last night? why are you here and not at your house?" Astrid asked. _I smiled softly and handed her the paper I had been using yesterday to design Toothless' left tail fin and his left hind leg. she looked at me with a confused gaze. _" Look, Astrid this is going to sound crazy-" "because you are the very defonison of that word." "_Thank you Astrid_." I hissed annoyed. "Anyways, thoughts prints, are for fixing up a night fury." I said. Astrid's jaw dropped. she shook her head. I watched her well she pressed all this informason into her mind, there were three of us on Berk that were extremely intelligent, Fishlegs, Astrid and myself. "So you need me help with sewing the tail fin right?" She asked me. _ I nodded._ "Yes, the tail fin will take less time to work on. It's his leg that I'm going to have trouble with, all I can do is hope. I'm going to go see him tonight with some healing medicine so his wounds don't get infected." I said. She nodded. "Seeing it's going to take some time to do the skeleton for the tail I'll go get you some breakfast from the great hall." She said. I smiled. "Thank you Astrid that'd be great!" I said. She left and I got to work.

_As I made my way to the great hall I was pushed to the ground by Snoutlout. I looked up at his ugly face and narrowed my eyes._ "I sewer Snoutlout if I didn't restrain myself from getting myself dirty with your filthy blood I would've beaten the living crap out of you by now." I snapped. _I tried to get up but the twins held me down. now I was scared, I hated to admit that._ "Were are you going off to in such a hurry? Not to mention your little Hiccup's not around to help you this time." Snoutlout said to me_. I struggled resisting to cry out for Hiccup, he was busy trying to help a night fury, I wasn't going to stop him. Snoutlout ran the cool stainless steel blade lightly around my exposed skin as if he was looking for the right spot to leve his mark to call me his. Now I really wanted to cry out for Hiccup, I couldn't fight back the twins put all their weight into keeping me still. Snoutlout dragged his blade across my collarbone. I tried my best to muffle my agonizing screams as he shaped three long claw marks down to the edge of my know cut t-shirt. I felt my eyes growing weaker as the blood escaped my body, I still wondered how nobody had seen let alone heard me when I needed help. sleep felt like a good thing to me so I let my eyes flutter shut._

_ I started to grow worried about Astrid, she hadn't returned with my breakfast let alone her coming back at all?!_ "H-hiccup." Wheezed a voice_. I turned around and partially lost it. I ran to Astrid as she collapsed._ "Astrid what happened to you!" I asked. "S-Snoutlout, a-and the twins, n-nobody came to help me." She said. _That's when I saw the claw marks._ "No, d-did Snoutlout cut these into your skin?" I asked hastily. _Astrid nodded. I closed my eyes my heartfelt heavier I looked away but I wouldn't let her go, I refused to. I don't care, he may have taken Astrid to think she's his but he was wrongly mistaken. I pushed to my feet setting Astrid onto my chair. _"hold very still okay Astrid, I'm just going to renew your energy, and help regain straight from the blood lose you had." I said. _She nodded and closed her eyes. I focused on my own dragon energy that I had been born with, it's what I chaise and let it guide me. I opened my eyes and Astrid smiled._ "Feeling better?" I asked. _Astrid hugged me._ "I don't know what you did to me but I'm feeling more like you, like a dragon? Is that suppose to happen?" _she asked me as she jumped about playfully I laughed._ "Yes, it's just a side affect just sit down and stay still or you're going to hurt yourself worse, I can heal my own wounds but not yours." _I said helping her back to her seat. I went back to work on Toothless' tail fin. I listened to Astrid testing out her side effects, I couldn't help but smile as she purred. the side effects soon wore off though._ "finished, just in time to your side affects to be finished also." _I said turning to Astrid. She laughed._ "Yeah, my turn." _She got to work on the black cloth that I had gotten yesterday. I hated that make on her collarbone though, I forced the thought away from my mind. I got to work on Toothless' new leg. _

_Night drew near by the time I finished Toothless' leg, I turned to Astrid who smiled as she held the finished tail fin._ "Let's get to the cove just off of raven's peck, we should be there before night fall." I said. _Astrid and I both nodded and we set out into the woods to meet up with Toothless._

_ After cleaning Toothless' wounds I attached Toothless' tail fin and leg to him. He smiled softly bowing his head to Astrid and I. _**"Thank you, both of you for your suveses, I am happy to know that you both are quite helpful and an exallent team and I know just how to repay both of you." **_He said as a stream of purple flames surrounded both himself and Astrid._** "This is a test of courage, Astrid must put her trust into you Hiccup, and you alone can guide her and yourself to dance within the beautiful flames before you." Toothless said. **_I shifted my gaze to Astrid's. _"I can help you Astrid, but only if you put your faith in me." I said. _ She smiled at me and took my hand. I closed my eyes letting my mind go blank and almost as suddenly I did that the flames were like music to my ears. I opened my eyes. _"Let your mind go blank and soon, the flame will be your music. " I said. "I hear it, the music within these flames." She said. _I smiled as I took the lead as we danced to the flames rhythm. the music soon ended and I smiled as I stared into Astrid's icy ocean blue eyes. Our lips locked together in a soft meaningful kiss. _

_ Toothless shot flames at us as soon as we broke our kiss. I didn't feel any pain or burning I felt warm and peaceful, my eyes drifted shut as the world drifted away._

_ I moaned as I opened my weak eyes, I groaned as I felt heaver then I was used to. I looked around for a moment before pushing to my feet. _**'Wait! hold on a second these are not my hands these are paws! I gasped as I looked myself over I was a night fury! A Night fury, am I the only one that thinks this is great but scary all at once!?' **_A gasp broke me from my own thoughts to see another night fury shaking in fear._** "Astrid?" **_I asked. She shifted her gaze to my own. _ **"H-hiccup? W-what's going on why are we both, like this?"**_ She asked gesturing to herself and I. _**"That would be my doing, your both capable to swap forms, but be warned if hurt badly or lose control over yourselves you will expose this form." ** _Toothless said walking up to stand beside me._ _Astrid pinned him to the ground angry. _ **"Turn me back! I am not a dragon!"** Astrid growled. _Toothless purred in amusement. _**"I can't but you can**_." He said pushing her harmlessly off him. She shook her head confused. _**"W-what do you mean you can't, how can I?" **_She asked._** "simple really Hiccup why don't you show her." **_Toothless said._** "What the hell Toothless, why are you dumping this all on me?!" **_I snarled. _** "because you're more in bodied then she is and she'll listen to you." **_ he said raising a brow. I frowned but nodded opening my wings nevertheless. closing my eyes I pulled my wings in activating my change. I felt the warmth from before as the flames danced around my body turning me human. I opened my eyes again and smiled. Astrid looked at me wide eyed. _**"How the hell do you keep surprising me like that!?" **_she asked._"I'm not exactly sure, so you're going to existed your wings just as I had done and pull them into your side." I said. _She whimpered as she opened her wings._** "Hiccup I-I can't open my wings they hurt." **_Astrid said. _"Hum, well I can fix that no problem." _I said as I placed my hand onto the middle of her back. Like earlier with helping her regain her strength I helped to make the muscles in her wings and back stronger so they were more accustom to her body. I had no problem with my own because of my gift. _"Okay, give it a try, you shouldn't feel the pain anymore." _I said. She opened her wings this time without whimpering. like me once she pulled her wings into herself flames surrounded her. Once they died down though Astrid was back in her human form. She looked up at he and threw her arms around me in a hug. _"I don't want to turn back for a while."_ She said. I could understand why she said that. We live in a village of dragon killers, obviously being the enemy wasn't a good thing. _"We need to head back were already late enough as it is, I'll see you so, Bud." _I said the last part with a wink which toothless grumbled. I admit it were both funny dorks. Astrid shook her head. _"You two are both crazy, why do I hang out with you again?" _Astrid asked. _"Because you love me." _I said. She blushed slightly. _"That was rhetorical Hiccup."_ she said heading to the entrance. With one last goodbye to Toothless we headed back for the village._

_**A/N: okay hey guys me again XD so when i return we'll hop right into hiccup specking with Stoick. T-T oh the nightmares of HTTYD 2 i shall not speck of the spoilers or people will hate me for it. so this is goodbye for know as I am off to came next week. Bye and don't forget to R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 3 the killing ring part 1

_** A/N: hi all! so I'm back and I'm going to just come out and say camp was fun! anyways sorry for the wait guys so here we go :)**_

chapter 3 the killing ring part 1

_ When I get home I'm exposited and my legs aren't the only things that are numb. I opened the door quietly and wince as I see my father sleeping in his chair, I slowly try to walk past him without him waking up. my foot steps on a creaky board waking my father._

"There you are Hiccup, I stopped by the forge, and you weren't there, and you didn't come home last night so where have you been?" _My father asked not realizing he was pressing me with a very uncomfortable question. I looked at the ground, when did he so suddenly start worrying about me? My head hurt acknowledging me that body my human and dragon forms need sleep. I quickly yawned and looked to my staircase leading to my room. _"I went to sleep in my room in the forge last night and I was out late hunting I caught a hare." _I said basally lying though my teeth._ _I watched my father's eyes narrow. _"Hiccup, you start dragon training in the morning." My father said. "Wait, what?! No, no, no dad I-I can't kill dragons, I'm not like you and I've never met mom, I don't really want to kill them, look I get it and all but-" "This is serious son! You're going to learn to kill thoughts reced beasts!" _My dad snapped. I winced and looked away sadly, I already had a weapon and I never planned to use it. I sighed and agreed to my father's demanded I couldn't help but feel worried, if I was going so would the other teens on berk, and I wasn't about to look forward to that. I walked away from him but before I did i heard him say something. _"be good, I'll be back probably." He said. I chuckled darkly before looking back right at him. "You're never going to find the nest father, it's pointless, the best you'll get is being attacked every time, so...I'll be here, maybe." _I said turning my gaze from him. I waited till the door opened and closed before letting myself release a long sigh. shit, that was way to close. oh well, he's to clueless to figure that out, he'd die with that on his concise. A smile threatened to cross my lips. I shook my head. My mind is thinking like a dragon, it's not like I want him to die...yes...shit, okay bedtime! I hurry upstairs before I can make ceiling. I felt a force in my head that pulled me in, I was scared, but I didn't fear it, I let myself drift off._

_ (next morning)_

_ I opened my eyes only to pull my blanket over my eyes. I really did hate mornings both of us did, morning I pulled myself to my feet and walked over to the mirror. I sighed as my non-pulled back hair was out of place. I quickly ran my brush though my hair. Suddenly I noticed that I felt someone watching me. _"Come on out of my closet Hiccup, I can sense your soul from here." _I said flicking my hand opening my closet to see him standing there ghost-like his cheeks were as red as cherry tomatoes._ "Get up you draconic humanoid, we need to get to the arena." I said. _He sighed. _"It's wrong for them to force us to take up a war that we don't want to fight in." _He said taking my arm. I smiled sadly, I didn't like it either anymore, I am like them, it just doesn't feel right anymore. _"just, get up okay." I said. _he sighed and nodded as he disappeared. I frowned as a sudden loneliness crossed my mind._

_** A/N: two pages, sorry guys, I mean really sorry I apologize in the fact I didn't do a lot. I promise I'll write more.**_


	5. Chapter 4 the killing ring part 2

_** A/N: nothing to say but thanks for the support and reviews, remember, I told you guys that if you felt like it you can tell me what you would like to see in the story. anyways on with the story. BTW sorry with the saver cussing in the chapter :)**_

chapter 4 the killing ring part 2

_ I groaned as I got out of bed. I had to put on all that armor that goes with that sword, sigh at lest it would protect me. Putting the last of my armor on I attached my sword to the side of my leg. A split smile crossed my lips as I looked into the mirror, that's the second time I've thought about thoughts recede human scum is such way, to be honest I'm worried, one slip of my thoughts of power will have me caged or killed. I sighed once more letting my mind travel though my dragon mind once I'm ready I forces back on my human mind only to briefly relive how far gone I had been in my dragon mind. shaking my head I attempt to forget that face, I am not a killer and I never want to be! i leave my house to catch up with Astrid._

(at the killing ring)

_ Shit why do we have to do this? _"Hey Hiccup, you've been out of it." _Astrid whispered to me in front of the killing ring._ "I'll tell you after." I said. _She nodded noticing my worried expression. we entered the ring. Snoutlout draped his arm around Astrid's shoulder. She growled under her breath and i noticed her eye's quickly flash to her dragon eyes and back before she turned around and punched him square in the jaw. I laughed hard enough to make myself light headed. Astrid flexed her fingers out and smiled._ "That's what you get you pathetic asshole!" _Astrid hissed. Snoutlout rubbed his painful jaw._ "Let's get started. though the next few weeks you'll be leaning to fight the deadly natter, the hideous zippleback, the terrible terror the monstrous nightmare and the gronkle." Gobber said. "Wait aren't you going to teach us first?!" Snoutlout asked. "I believe in leaning on the job." _Gobber said before releasing the gronkle. My heart skipped a beat as we parted._ "what's the first thing you'll need?!" Gobber said. "A doctor!" I yelled. "Plus five speed?!" Fishlegs awsered. "A shield you fucken morns!" _Astrid snapped. Oveily she was pissed off about this and didn't really want to be here. once everyone had there shields Gobber asked again._ "How many shots dose a gronkle have?" "five" _I said. I knew it was wrong but if I said something right I'd be called out on it._ "No six" Fishlegs said. "Right that's one for each of you. Ruff tuff you're out." Gobber said. "Snoutlout your done. Though shields are good for another thing, notice and make lots of it it throws of a dragons aim." Gobber said_. I winced and so did Astrid when we hear the notice it hurt our ears, just like the gronkle. I stopped and so did Astrid. _"It's just you and me." I said. "Nope just you." _She said pecking my check_. "Ah!" _Shit that was to close for comfort. The dragon went for Astrid I grabbed my sword and flipped to stand between Astrid and the gronkle._ **"So, your protecting your mate are you?" **_she asked. I only narrowed my eyes. She shot the last shot at the wall just to prove a point before Gobber locked her up again._ "You'll get another chance. A dragon always, goes for the kill." _Gobber said eyeing Astrid and I._

_ (in the woods)_

_ I winced as I felt the cold damp wet air chill my bones, I still wore my armor and the fact that i was sitting in a tree with Astrid wasn't letting my body warm. _"So, what's wrong with you Hiccup?" She asked. _I sighed and looked into her eyes. _"I'm not thinking like myself anymore, it's like when I was young all over again, I'm thinking like a mindless dragon slave, that my thoughts lead me to crave the taste of human blood watch as my pray bags for mercy and I pity how pathetic they are for not having the strength to even come close to me, I'm scared Astrid, I'm afraid that one wrong move will have me slain right were I stand." I said. _Astrid sighed._ "I had a strange dream last night, and it was about your mother." Astrid said. _My eyes widened._ "M-my mother!? that means- is she alive?!" I asked. _Astrid nodded._ "she is; but I don't know where though." Astrid said. _I smiled slightly my heartfelt warm. My mother...is alive...!_

_**A/N: muhahahaha cliffy! anyways its 11:31 pm and I finished it :) well hopefully I can post tomorrow but I make no promises.**_


	6. Chapter 5 night fury training

_**A/N hello again everyone, wow lots of faves and follows for this story. I would love to know what it is that really grabs your attention to this story! anyways on with the story!**_

chapter 5 night fury training

_ ouf, why did I agree to this again? I wondered as toothless looked down at me as if I was pathetic. _**"Hiccup,"**_ He started with a shaking his head with dissapornment. _"**I would expect this from a hatchling or with Astrid seeing she is just getting used to this but I aspect something more, I've met your mother but what I'm seeing from you is nothing compared to her skills and knowledge." **___My eyes widened. I punsed and pinned him. Now he was chuckling. _**"You knew my mother? Do you know where she is?!"** I asked. _He nodded but sighed. _**"I can't take you to her, not yet at least, my mission was to find the blood line of the great nightcutter, that's her dragon name after a stormcutter named cloudjumper took her to the white alpha, he's been courted about your well being Hiccup, I never thought I'd have to train two night furies rather than just you."** Toothless said. _I got off him. now I understood. _**"We have to stage our deaths in order to leave, but if something were to happen in the killing ring and one of us lot control then what?"** I asked._ Toothless sighed and looked between Astrid and I. _**"Then we get away, and I take you to your mother, but not before, you both still play big roles in the village even if it doesn't seem like it."** he said. **"I find that harder to believe."** Astrid said. _I watched as she took my place._ _please go easy on her bud. Toothless ran at her and I watched a smile slice though her lips her eyes held a sharp glare and I already new toothless was going to get an ass whopping of his life, I guess Astrid riley is fed up with fighting training when she had so much power in her passion know. almost as if toothless had read my mind or her's he jumped over her. _**"Shit."**_ using her tail like a whip she forced toothless to the ground, only it went right though him. My eyes widened oh shit..._**"Astrid watch out!" **_I was too late toothless had her pinned to the ground. _**"How the hell did you do that?"**_ She asked. _**"Simple really but I'm going to let you figure it out, it will also work in the ring without the humans realizing it, hiccup should figure it out almost eminently."**_ Toothless said. _**"It's a blending move called midnight's haze if I'm not mistaken, it's a move that only some species can use, I'll teach you the dragons, but not the same way Bork has." **I said. _I looked up into the sky, moon high, I sighed. _**"we have two options, head home and risk being seen alone, in the dark with dirt covering us to make the guards think that we've done some-" **_I get cut off as Astrid hit me. _**"The second option!" **_She growled.__I sighed but nodded._** "you wouldn't mind if we shared the cove tonight would you bud?" **_I asked._** "No not at all." **_He said smiling. I thanked him and i lit an ash bed for myself and Astrid. She got up and snuggled into me._** "I'm cold." **_She said. I felt my cheeks heat up. I draped my wing over her and fell into sleep._

_**A/N: your all very welcome!**_


	7. Chapter 6 semi final, Hiccup's nightmare

_** A/N: hey everyone sorry for that delay the was a fall out at my house and didn't have access to a computer to use. so know I do. so my plan is to move things right into the semi finals of the training that the kids went through in HTTYD then go from there. I'll have hiccup recount what has happened and what's going on. Then the next chapter you all know who will win and fight Hookfang. so that's all, sorry guys if I drag it on it'll get boring so yeah, right on moving into where there is action. please don't be mad at me for that I am the writer and I feel that I'm making the right choice by doing this. know I'm rambling so on with the story.**_

chapter 6 semi final, Hiccup's nightmare come true

___It's been two weeks of back and forth training form here to Toothless. Astrid has become a graceful fighter in both worlds and she has stolen my heart further then I could've ever imagined. I smell her sweet sent when were close to one another. we know use toothless; teachings to overpower dragons without exposing ourselves or hurting them. We are the two humans that were granted this gift, and soon enough we'll be staging our deaths to return to my mother's home. together once more I will serve under his majesty the white alpha! I never belonged amounts humans but because of my dragon soul, I am more dragon then human. we have reached the semi finals of our class, Astrid and I must know compete agent one another to move on to fight the monstrous nightmare. _

"Hey Hiccup, we can't forget were both lost without one another, you are my mate after all." _Astrid said as she hugged me. I gently kissed her head._ "How can I forget something like that my love, I'd expose my true form before I let that happen." I said. _Gobber touched both of our shoulders. we both looked up at him. _"time to get started you two, may the best Viking win." Gobber said. _Astrid and I took a deep breath and we entered the ring the cage shutting behind us. I shivered. I hated that noise, and the feeling. Gobber released the gronkle from her cadge._

_ the gronkle hovered above us as I looked up at my dad, I was sick, he'd lost a good chunk of his arm do to not only a deep bite wound but third degree burns also. I showed him no sympathy as I saw the white cloth around his upper left part of his arm. I crawled my way over to Astrid who held her axe close to her chest._ "so what's your plan of operations Astrid?" _I asked out of habit. she looked at me with a growl baring her teeth to make the smile wipe off my face. Even if she was graceful in her movements but she's a real pain when it came to fights, it's like she goes into survival mode to make it out alive._ "sigh fine, but remember what you said to me before the fight. Good luck my love." _I said before dashing right at the gronkle light on my feet. I jumped into the air. Using my feet the force of my impact was enough to down the dragon in a dazed state._ "We have our winner Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third you get to kill the dragon the monstrous nightmare!" Gobber said. _I looked to Astrid who smiled._ "You let me win, didn't you." I said. _she smiled with a hint of red in her checks._

(Hiccup's nightmare)

_I felt pain and worry as I stand amounts my kin as we parare to fight the Viking forces just on the out skreicts of our territory, I look back as I watch my hybrid daughter sol watch me with fear but hope and confidence in her turquoise dragon eyes. I take off leading the flight with my best friend Toothless who is sol's god father and my mother is her god mother, my mother and toothless may not be mates but there the only other two night furies we know of so far. though when I see the sails on the ships my heart feels like it stops beating. My father is coming to kill me and my family!_


	8. Chapter 7 Hiccup exposes his secret!

_** A/N: hi all, so let me tell you that working with 4-7 year olds isn't easy and that I'm still glad that everything has worked out well for me. anyways I'm going to be getting started now.**_

New life Hiccup exposes his secret!

_ Its dawn and I stand outside waiting for him. Once he comes out he holds his basket. Hiccup knew that we'd have to leave today, we'd have no choice, he was confident that he wouldn't be able to keep his secret hidden. I took the basket from him. His basket wasn't all that heavy but nor was my own. _

"You better get going before the dawn patrol dose there sweep around the village." _He said as he pulled me into a hug. _

_ I hugged him back before letting go. something behind the mask of thoughts emerald green eyes told me there was something that bothered him but I couldn't stick around to find out... and I couldn't come back earthier. I couldn't wish him good luck nor watch him as he tries to subdue a Monstrous Nightmare. I turned on my heels and ran for the cove to loud our bags onto Toothless' saddle._

_ It's time...time to fight the Monstrous Nightmare head to head. there's no turning back, no second chances, and it's up to me to run to the cove if I show my true form. I sighed as I tightened my grip of my Dragon's Blade. I sighed as I imagined that my mother was standing here. _

_ "You are strong Hiccup, never let your hope fade." whispered a voice that flew on the wind. _

_ My mother...Toothless had said Nightcutter wasn't always what most of the dragons called her, Deadwind was her name. she is the top of the royal guard. she is a master of the night and is a brilliant fighter, I am a piece of her and I have forced myself to master my fighting skills within both human and dragon forms, my only hope is that I can make it through this fight. _

_ I stepped into the arena and stood strong I am a warrior not a useless boy even if I show my true form I will show my true power!_

"Begin!" my dad yelled.

_My eyes widened as the nightmare met my eyes. _**"so you are my opponite are you?" **the nightmare asked though a sharp hiss. _ I didn't awser but I light my sword on fire. _**"I know you have the power to hear and speck to me you worthless human!" **the dragon hissed. _I wasn't going to make a move on her until she came at me, she'd get board of me and blindly fall right were I want her to be or at least I hope so for my sake. _**"So be it! Your mine!" **_The dragon said as she lunged at me. I gasped. her motion was so fast. I couldn't move, she had me. I growled as she sank her teeth into my side. All I heard was a gasp coming from onlookers. I squeezed my eyes shut. Don't let it show! My scream changed into a roar of anger and flames consumed me and the nightmare. When they resided everyone gasped_. "Know you see the truth, this is what I am, I will win this battle!" _I screamed. I ran full force at the nightmare and with one strike of my powerful paws she fell uncotices. Vikings poured in from all sides, A dark smile crossed my lips. I put all my strength into my paws and with picking up my sward in my mouth I plowed right through them. _**"wa hoo strike!"**_ I said laughing. I ran as fast as my paws could carry me, the cove...I need to get to the cove. I gasped as I turned human. I took my sword out of my mouth and clipped it to its holster I run though the trees to get to them, that are what my entire mind, can think of. I am a traitor, I'm not even a real human anymore, well, kind of like toothless said if I lose control of myself or get hurt badly I transform into a night fury, know I have the village on my tail and all I think of is getting to Astrid and toothless in the cove. I spot it. with one last look behind me I jumped into the pit. Astrid is just hitching up our last barrel onto Toothless' saddle when I arrive panting. My silent words are enough for her to hop onto Toothless' back. We take to the sky in hopes to make a new life._

_ I looked back and saw my father's eyes meet my own and Astrid meet her own parents eyes. We both turned away hurt. But we were know the enemy, we are dragons...we are...outcasts!_

_**A/N: okay here we are sorry again for the long wait for this but here it is chapter 7. if you have any ideas questions comments leave me a review.**_ _**I run though the trees to get to them, that are what my entire mind, can think of. I am a traitor, I'm not even a real human anymore, well, kind of like toothless said if i lose control of myself or get hurt badly I tranceform into a night fury, know i have the villige on my tail and all i think of is getting to Astrid and toothless in the cove. I spot it. with one last look behind me I jumped into the pit. Astrid is just hitching up our last barrel onto Toothless' saddle when I arrive panting. My silent words are enough for her to hop onto Toothless' back. We take to the sky in hopes to make a new life.**_


	9. chapter 8 meeting up with the trappers

_**A/N: hello everyone hiccupandtoothless294 here again sorry for the delay on chapters that I've been writing but here it is chapter 8.**_

New life

chapter 8 meeting up with the trappers

_we flew through the skies on silent wings as we made our way twrods the white alpha. _

**"Uh hey guys I would like to inform you that there's a ship down there." ** Toothless said.

_My eyes moved to see the ice frild that held but a single ship. I could smell them from here, vial creatures theses ones...my eyes narrowed and I snorted. _**"we do not engage the ship bud, we wait to see if they want to challenge us." ** I said with a glare of hatred in my emerald eyes.

"Hiccup what is with you? ever since we left you've been...I don't know different, almost if you really do think that you're a dragon?" Astrid said from behind me.

I turned to look at her. I frowned and nodded. she had full right to call me out on this...should I tell her of my thoughts, my dreams? Yes...my mate-to-be should now the truth. I breathed a sigh. "Astrid I think it's time you knew why I'm acting like this." I said gesturing to all of me. "You see I've been thinking things through and you should embrace what we are know an try to forget our old life as we start anew. I've been dreaming about what our new life would be like... all we'd have to do is forget what had happened." I said to her.

_I watched as she considered my words, the thought of forgetting who we were once, I won't mind changing who I was, to make a name for myself just like mother. the next thing I remembered was hitting something hard._

_I growled as I looked up into __**his**__ smug face. I was degusted. _

"Well well well what do we have here? a night fury and two humans? Drago would love having one of these beauties in his army after all not anyone can catch a night fury. as for you..." He said gesturing to Astrid. "Drago might just let you live so he could play with you." He said.

_I watched the look of fear cross her face and that made my blood boil fiercely. _"Hey!" _I growled getting this scum to listen to what I had to say. _"I suggest you listen to me good, you touch her or the night fury and I'll skin you were you stand, because you have no idea what we are!" I snarled.

_even his laugh was irritating. _"You're not in any poison little boy." He said.

How stupid could this person be? I closed my eyes and transformed. The flames felt warm agents my skin shielding me from the icy winds around me. this was the felling I got as I transformed.

"Uh, gulp Eret what's happening?" asked one of Eret's men.

My flames died away reviling my body. I watched as they all wore scared looks. I growled showing my teeth. "I told you to listen to me but of course you didn't wish to listen to me know if were finished here Eret, we'll be going know, but trust me if we me again you won't be walking away with all your skin and bone attached." I growled in Norse making sure he understood who he was dealing with.

His expression told me he understood me perfectly. I turned to Astrid and Toothless. **"Let's go." **I said in dragonesee. They both nodded and then we took back into the air. I transformed back and landed on Toothless back.

"Are you alright Astrid?" I asked. She nodded. "I'll be fine once we get to the nest." She said. _I agreed with her, maybe my mother knew about them._

_we flew in silence the rest of the way. a lce moutin stood before us and i could scene the presence of the white alpha._

_we entered the cave that opened up into a paradise for dragons. it want cold but more tropical. I watched as little hatchlings ran amuck around the cliffs bothering the adult dragons._

"Wow..."_ was the only thing i could breathe at the sight of our new home, it was amazing._

_Toothless soon landed on a platform all its own. a young lean night fury walked out with another dragon in tow. I breathed softly again._ "Mom?"

She smiled and she transformed reviling her human form. "Hello my son." She said.

_I hugged her tightly. I had never known my mom for fifteen years._ "Mom on our way here we met up with these men trappers I think." I said.

_I felt her tense. I knew that she was fearful, I wouldn't blame her, a young woman like my mother with her extremely wild tendencies would make anyone try to tame her, I released her and looked up into her face. I could see the simulates I had between my mother and my father. this is who i was, a dragon in my soul and a grand chief in my heart, I'm destined for great things. I just need to find them._

"Thoughts men were indeed dragon trappers, you were lucky to escape, it's my flights job to rescue thoughts dragons caught by Drago's trappers." My mother said.

"Who is he mom? should I know him?" I asked.

_She simply shook her head and scoffed._ "Of course your father never told you of him, your only fifteen right? of course, he never thought that Drago would return, he is blinded by his ignorance, he pushed you away and the only ones that cared enough for you were Astrid and Gobber, you are something greater than your father could ever dream of Hiccup you are meant for this world you've set paw in, you are a leder all on your own whim."

_I looked at her, she wasn't showing any pain, as if she hated my father, as if she didn't care if he lived or died, how she knew all that was beyond me, but I dared not to ask her. _"So what do I do to gain my rank." I said almost automatically. _I wanted the same as my mother, to forget the pain and the way the village treaded me. _

_I looked to Astrid who looked at me with fire in her icy gaze. she wanted the same. she'd join my flight with Toothless. _

"First you must meet the white alpha." My mother said.

_We nodded and we took to the air on the backs of the dragons._

_I was finally going to meet the white alpha..._

_**A/N: hello all, and yes I leave you with a cliff hanger...runs away laughing. till next time.**_


	10. chapter 9 catching up with mom

_**A/N: hello again I'm updating again because I love you all and I'm proud that my skill is getting better! also a huge thanks to **__**Mikowmer who pointed out that I had holes in my plot last chapter so I'm here know to fill thoughts in, again please don't be afraid to review and tell me if I need to change anything drastic or left out something that would be important. remember guys this is as much as my story as it is yours, please do tell me your though because I as a writer would like to correct myself when I've made mistakes. And also a big thanks to UnknownBlackHand for the spelling and grammar help. know on with chapter 9!**_

chapter 9 catching up with mom

_I hoped off of Toothless' back and was amazed by the very sight of my king...the white alpha. I bowed my head like the others. He blew a cloud of frost over me, chilling me. I shook myself free of the ice. "Wow..." Again I was to stunned for anything other than that word, I guess you could say it had become my new best friend. Again I looked up into the eyes of my king._

**"Ah so you have finally joined us young night furies." **The white alpha said.

**"Yes my king, we are ready to serve you and the nest for the greater good." **I said.

**"There is no need to rush things just yet young hiccup, you have much to learn and there is much you must learn about your mother before your real adventure begins." **The white alpha explained.

_I frowned. I had been side tracked by a threat I hadn't asked how my mom got to where she was within this new world I'd come to live in who'd she forget her old life so easy? know I had my adventurous spirit corseting though my veins and I knew I won't be able to sit still for much longer, I couldn't pay attention all that well during non-scene meetings though I remember all the things Dagur the deranged would do to me, uh...I hated him from the day he started picking on me...and I'm losing my train of thought..._

"Well Hiccup time to catch up what do you say?" I heard my mother say from behind me.

I turned to her and smiled. "Yes, I'm ready to talk to you."

I turned back to Astrid. "You don't mind do you?" I asked.

"No hiccup, go right ahead, besides toothless said he wants to show me around a bit more." Astrid said.

_I nodded and gave her a quick peck on the check before following my mother back to the perch we'd previously had been on._

"So mom, why did you never come home? I mean you were abducted by dragons fifteen years ago, this is where you've been, did you ever consider returning to see your son grow up?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yes, I have always wanted to return to berk but i knew i couldn't, I wasn't the most parlour shield madin there was, I hated the war, we were only making things worse, killing them and attacking them made things worse, the loses on both side were too great, one night a dragon broke into our house and I rushed to protect you but when I got there the dragon wasn't hurting you he was playing with you, I had spooked him and that's why you have that scar on your chin..." _I touched the scar on my chin._ "When that dragon looked into my eyes I saw no killer within thoughts eyes, no what I saw proved everything I believed in this was and intelligent caring creature who's soul reflected my own. that's when your father attacked the dragon, I yelled for it to stop and it turned and growled at me. I stood my ground, the next thing I knew was I was being carried away in its claws, I cried out your father's name but I knew that I was never going to see earthier of you again. I saw the look in your eyes, you looked like you were going to cry but you didn't shed a single tear." My mother finished.

I looked at her, I didn't know what to say to her, there were no words, she didn't have a choice she was brought here agents her will. that brought the words to my mouth. "So why did you never return ovasly you aren't here as a prisoner, you can come and go as you wish, why never return if you weren't kept here?"

"you are so intelligent already, I wasn't kept here, no very much the opasset, cloudjumper, the dragon you saw earlier, he told me that he thought it best if I came here, to live with the white alpha, cloudjumper gave me my gift to transform into a night fury fifteen years ago. I have served as a trainee for most of my first few years here, the training was worth it, I grew stronger with my dragon form and I know lead a flight of dragons to free thoughts who have been caught by thoughts trappers." My mother said.

"So how do you know this Drago guy mom? I only heard a little from thoughts trappers, and the only reason I knew what they were and what one of their names were was because one of the crew man asked their leader a question, that's the only reason I got a name." I said.

"Drago!? huh...Drago bloodvist, he is a killer my son, he nearly killed your father, he came from a distant land and claimed he could end the war with Vikings and dragons by force but the leaders would have to follow his command. he was laughed at by all of them, that's when the ceiling above them caught alight and dragons in armor attack them all, your father Stoick, was the only one that made it out...alive...Drago swore he'd return and then they'd all see, that he alone could control the dragons. that's all I know of that man Hiccup, I tell you this now...do not ever engage him unless told to, do you understand?!" My mother said.

I nodded understanding that this Drago guy was not some random Viking, he wanted people out of his way. "So you did want to return, but you never did, though I have to know how you knew so much about me when you were never there?"

she laughed. "Hiccup, I still watched over you as you grew up, i always had been there, my spirit travels with you, you felt it before, you would always look back and swore you saw something there but you never could tell what it was." My mother said.

_I tried to hold back my tears, so she was there, she was always there, the days that I was lonely or sad, or just trying to get away from dad, she had been there, she felt my pain, she knew me but i never knew her, until now._

"That's everything I wanted to know...thank you mom." I said.

"You're welcome Hiccup, so you want to meet up with the others?" My mother asked me. _I nodded hasfully and we both turned back into dragons. _

_As we flew I noticed every detail of each ledge. the dragons were all the same spices as well as other dragons that were different in other spots._ **"So mom, why are the dragons like this? I mean it's strange." **I said.

_My mom looked down and smiled at my discovery. _**"Well these dragons work differently then the ones that raid the village. The white alpha has created peace and harmony, we all live under his care and commanded. the dragons that are specking, or well most of them are either off on leave because of old age, injury or there prating there hatchlings. others are just resting, because most of these dragons have a flight or are in one. you see thoughts dragons there with that Raincutter? well that is the flight's leader his name is Rainwing; he leads a flight of border patrol dragons, they skim through the northern barriers...it looks like smallflare, is getting lettered again." **My mother said.

_I watched as the small nightmare, female by the looks of it, had her head bowed as she listened to a very angry Rainwing. He was a pale green with large teeth and mouth. I could see the age catching up with him. I flew after my mother realizing that I had stopped to watch. She chuckled. I smiled sheepishly. I liked my mother, she is more like me then my father. _

_Soon we found Astrid, Toothless and cloudjumper were on a parch. once we landed Astrid rubbed her head ageist my side as we were both dragons. _**"why hello malady, what were you up to?" **I asked.

**"This is our cave here, so this is our house, were bunking with Toothless!" **Astrid said pouncing around happily. **"Wow Astrid you must have really grown used to being around both of us." **I said.

_she couldn't resist but to pounce onto of my back. _**"Yes I have and if either of you try anything,"**_ posing for a moment before continuing. _**"I'll throw you over the side of this platform." **_She purred. I couldn't help but swallow hard a tad nervous of her statement._

_(line)_

_I couldn't believe it, my own son...one of thoughts beasts! First Val, and know Hiccup?! The gods hate me...i didn't think things could get any worse. _

"Stoick this came for you." My best friend said as he handed me a scroll.

_I took it and opened it. the letter read:_

_Dear current chief of the hooligan tribe_

_ I have returned and soon I'm going to attack unless you hand over yourselves to me by sunset in five years time on the day of the choosing. if you don't I will destroy berk and claim it as my own._

_signed: Drago Bloodvist_

_My heart almost stopped. I looked up at Gobber. _"Call a town meeting immediately." I said.

Gobber only could nod before limping away to call the meeting. Things. Just. Got. Worse.

_**A/N: cliff hanger my dear readers, and trust me when I say this isn't the last we'll meet up with Stoick. yes I know you will all rage about this, but let me explain to you what is happening so you all understand. Okay so the note, I introduced that in because of what happens in the second movie, and the fact that Drago has given a five year gap is so that way I have an easier time with the plotline like before, I also want to show how Stoick is coping without hiccup, its similar to what happens throughout httyd and add a twist from httyd 2 here and there, again that note is giving me the bigger part of the plot. anyways thanks again and R&R till next chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 10 gifts

_**A/N: hello readers! okay to clear something up Drago wrote that note to specify an attack in the future. anyway that's all I have to say other then thanks for the reviews and follow/favorite on this story so here is chapter 10!**_

Chapter 10 Gifts

_I slept soundly beside Hiccup's warm body; who would've thought that I, Astrid Hofferson would enjoy that so much? Even I found my beaver bazaar at the most strangest times? I slowly aroused from my sleep and found that just beyond the threshold of the cave Valka approached, or should I call her by her dragon name? I pushed to my feet and bowed my head to her. Then I jabbed hiccup right square smack in the ribs, waking him up from what seemed like a really good dream that he never wanted to wake up from. I chuckled at the sudden death glare he gave me. His mother cleared her voice getting his attention._

**"Oh good morning mom I didn't hear you come in."** Hiccup said.

_He's such a dork, but he's my dork and I love him for it. _

**"So what do you say we all get breakfast this morning toghter then the white alpha has requested for a nest meeting."**She said as she approached a still sleeping Toothless.

_I knew she was planning on waking him up but sadly the odds weren't on her side as Toothless got her pinned to the ground._

**"Seriously! you have only sassed in doing that twice during your time here nightcutter! You're not going to get me anymore."**_ Toothless purred._

_Hiccup and I watched as valka flipped Toothless to the ground. _**"And your pins were always sloppy." **_she said before hitting him in the face when he got to his feet._

**"God I missed you when I was sent to Berk." **_Toothless said. _

_Valka flicked her tail and smiled. _**"What can I say nightstrike, I'm unforgettable, I've been on my husbands' mind for all these years and I'll be on yours for more, after all you did train me to become who I am now." **

_Nightstrike? that must be his dragon name, why hadn't he corrected us?_

**"Oh well well well, look who said that he didn't need a name." Hiccup chuckled.**

_Toothless shot a plasma ball at hiccup which missed him yet again. _

**"I told you, you can't hit and or harm me. well not as bad." ** Hiccup said as he turned back to his mother. **"So let's go eat."**

_Valka nodded and we followed her and cloudjumper. we flew through the skies and met up with other dragons. Hiccup and I exchanged a confused glance. _

_That was until the white alpha burst out from the cold depths of the ocean, the next thing we knew was that it was raining fish at a plentiful rate. _

**"Better eat up before you lose your breakfast!" **valka said as she speed past us.

_Hiccup and I looked at one another again and we both shook our heads. This was the place for the both of us and there would never be a dull moment. _

_(line)_

_I stood in the great hall after the meeting, Drago...he was alive and he would stop at nothing to take berk for his own, either by me handing it to him or by force. he's not someone to take lightly, he is indeed a threat. I had to deal with dragons attacking the village before hand and know i have Drago's return to deal with, why had I pushed hiccup away? He'd come up with the craziest of ideas. the thought that made me smile but frown, by the goddess_ _Freya, I miss him. _

"You know, hiccup had told me about a way to make the village more durable if under attack." Gobber said as he took a swig of his mead.

_I looked at my friend questioningly. _"W-what do you mean Gobber?"I asked.

"Hiccup didn't tell you? He made up blueprints for altreasons to the village, to help make the village you know, not burn to the ground sort of speck." Gobber said.

_I thought for a moment, did Hiccup believe that by not telling me before he left that he had made plans to help upgrade the village? _"Gobber i want you to start the upgrades, I will take over the trainees." Said before leaving the great hall and twrods the killing ring.

(line)

_We returned to the nest after eating as much fish as Astrid and I could eat we were allowed to rest we'll the flight leaders met with the king before the meeting, my mother had told toothless to come with her as the King also had asked for him so that left Astrid and I alone in the cave. I watched as Astrid changed back to her human form. I wondered what she was going to do, seeing there wasn't much in the cave. She turned to face me. _

"Well, what are you waiting for an invitation, turn human." She said.

_I looked at her strangely before I turned human. I walked over to her and cradled her in my arms. She snuggled closer to me. I missed the days we'd sneak off into the weirdest places just to talk or to be alone together because of the other teens. _

_ It was maybe an hour later when Toothless returned to the cave._ "Time to go." Toothless snarled.

I winced. "Is everything o-okay bud?" I asked as I turned back into a dragon.

Toothless snarled. "No talking whatsoever! this meeting is extremely serious do you understand."

_Astrid and I exchanged looks of worry but nodded. _

_Taking flight we headed towrods the meeting. something felt off about Toothless, he didn't seem like himself. I was worried. _

_We landed softly in front of the white alpha. Astrid and I both bowed._

**"We are joined here to name our newest flight commander and warrior." **Said the king broadly.

_I felt my heart skip a beat. We finally could put our old lives behind us, forget our roots and become one with thoughts around us, excepted within this world._

_The king turned to me and I heard his voice within my head._

**:So hiccup, what do you want your new name to be?:** he asked me.

_I didn't have to think twice about it._ :**free spirit: **

**he smiled :That name really fits you.:**

**"Our newest flight commander, free spirit, once a Viking know one of us." The king said.**

_I heard cheers from all the dragons, I never felt so excepted amongst anyone. _

_The king turned his head to Astrid, I waited to hear the name she choose. the king nodded._

**"welcome our newest warrior Nightaxe!" The king said. **

_More cheers. _

_'Nightaxe huh? Not bad, I have to say, she was skillful with an axe when we were toghter.' I thought._

**"I have an ability to grant each of you a gift. tell me what it is that you wish as a power?" The king asked. **

_I looked to Astrid. _

**"I know that this will sound odd but I wish for the gift of weapons and love." **Astrid said.

_The white dragon chuckled and a light appeared around Astrid._

**" and for you freespirit?" the king asked. **

**I knew the powers I need. "The power of inner sight and healing for not only myself but for the dragons within my flight." I said.**

_a light surrounded me. I felt the power's entering me. _

_Astrid and I both bowed. The white alpha let us leave._

(line)

_It was strange having these new powers, I meant when I thought more about it I realized just how strange thing were know, Hiccup and I were know part of the king's nest, we no longer where the lonely Vikings off Berk, we were warriors. And know it was our turn to serve the king._

_**A/N: Hello everyone so I thought I was going to get this chapter out earlier then this but here it is…finally so till next time.**_


End file.
